Enchanted
by Sadie1212
Summary: This is a story with the characters Clary and Jace in Middle-High School, Clace.
1. Chapter 1

This is a single story of Clary and Jace, each chapter will take only one day hopefully back-to-back. If you people want to see something put into the story ask and I **may or may-not** use it in the final story. I will hopefully put it in if it is reasonable and clary and Jace's relationship is not completely broken. Remember the only thing that I own in the story is the plot. All of the characters are made by Cassandra Clare.


	2. The Last First day of Middle School

Chapter 1: The Last First Day Of Middle School

"Mom," I said with smoke running in my ears and coming out slowly. "I don't need a picture."

"Clarissa," Valentine said as I rolled my eyes. "Obey your mother. Jonathan is smiling wonderfully right next to you."

I rolled my eyes again as I felt my brothers hand on my side, he started tickling me and I had no choice but to laugh. And my mother took a photo at that moment. Although the only way I could tell she did it was by the flashing light right before I started chasing my brother down the sidewalk.

He was surprisingly fast, but I was faster. I caught up to him as we were going down the hill to the bus stop. I hit his back as hard as I could releasing as much anger as I could into a single punch. He stopped and looked at me I could tell it hurt, but he was hiding it pretty well.

"Is little CC giving me a back massage, how-," he started but I cut him off as I punched him again. The look on his face was surprised, which I did not expect. He continued saying "Impressive for a 5-foot girl." I suppressed my anger and rolled my eyes instead.

I slowly continued walking down the hill with Jon right behind me and my arms across my chest. We reached the bus stop quickly and the bus was coming in when I got to the corner.

I got on the bus and sat down ware my best friend Simon was already there waiting for me. I sat on the inside because I did not want to be any ware near socializing.

"You excited for the first day of school Clary?" He questioned.

"Is it bad that I already want it to be over, now," I added.

"you are in middle school it could be worse,"

"Or better," I mumbled as we exited our seats and got off of the bus. I sighed as I walked into the school not caring if I was going to come out alive. Some random guy held the door open and I handed the door open to the next person in line to come into the school. I walked down the hallway to my homeroom class that was not that far away from the entrance to the school.

I was late but the teacher was more. I took the seat as far in the back as possible. When I was seated I took out my sketchbook and started drawing a tree with a tire swing hanging down from it.

"Clary," I heard someone call out to me. I looked up and there was the teacher "Do you what we will be doing today?" she asked.

"The same thing as every other year," I said not wanting to talk to her. I realized that I was taking back to a teacher. Ops I said in my head. When I came out of my thoughts I heard small snickers coming around the room, I rolled my eyes.

"Witch Is...?" she asked.

"We go down to the auditorium as a grade because we need the beginning of school lecture," I said saying need like you would say that you need a pillow or some nail polish to your parents. The room sadly filled with laughs.

"You know that you can get detention for talking back to the teacher?" she questioned once again.

The more she talked the more I got mad. I had different comebacks rolling through my mind, I chose the one that was the least bit of a deal

"Yes, but I fail to care," I spoke whole-heartedly. And I zoned out everyone else wipers and laughs

"If this happens again I will send you to detention," she threatened and I nodded.

"You know that at this school you can not threaten a student," I mumbled so quietly that I hoped no one could hear me.

"That is a rule?" someone asked that was seated beside me. I nodded and did not look up.

I sat there drawing for a while and when I started to hear shuffling in the room I decided to get up and leave the room with them down to the auditorium.

I was in the middle of my way there and I heard a figure come up beside me when I looked over I was not surprised to see Simon. "Hi," I said.

He smiled and said "Hi... um Clary," he started as we took a seat in the auditorium I nodded for him to continue, "I was wondering about Izzy."

"Need girl advice," I questioned and he nodded. I looked around and no one was close to us so I said "Simon, you need to be you. If she does not like the normal you, what is the point," I said and he opened his mouth to speak but I put my hand up and continued with saying "look just try to come out of your shell once and just talk to her."

"Easy for you to say, not like you could do that," he said bitterly.

"Well I don't need to," I said defensively.

I looked up at the screen and saw cats on the projector slowly fade as the principal came on to the stage.

"Class, as normal we will take a look at the new kids and give them a warm welcome," he paused I tuned him out barley looking a the stage "And finally," his voice rung over the auditorium "Jonathan Herondale," l looked up and saw gold he also looked like he would fit in with the jocks, and they would invite him in because our school was good at first impressions on people and placing them ware they would stay on the first day of school, he continued saying "He prefers to be called Jace," he said listing different things about him as I barley tuned in "At his last school he was on varsity for soccer, baseball, and football," and I tuned him out again wondering why I listened in the first place.

Lunch-

I sat at my normal table with myself and reading a book as I liked. I was confused as to why I felt a few people across from me, but I did not care and barley noticed.

I heard a throat clear and my hear skipped a beat and I jumped into the air breathing hard.

"Well that was entertaining," The girl said.

"Sorry," The blonde that I remember being Jace said looking entertained with a grin on his face.

"Yes?" I asked the three of them.

"Let me explain shortly," The last one said "The other people are bitches and don't deserve our company,"

"You me Kaelie and her posse and Sebastian and his minions?" I asked and they all nodded.

"Do you want to go shopping on Tuesday," she said and I was going to respond but she beat me to it saying, "I think we should go shopping on Tuesday," she had so much energy so I nodded.

She grabbed my hand and wrote her number on my wrist, and I asked, "why me."

"Because you seem so interesting to go shopping with and I think we would be great friends," she said putting emphasis on because.

"Izzy, don't scare her away," blondie said and I asked myself why he would care.

"So, I'm Jace, Izzy, and here is Alec," he said pointing to himself and each person. I felt another person sit next to me I felt my heart nearly drop _why did I have to be so unlucky_ I thought to myself.

"And I'm Sebastian," The guy said as he sat next to me.

"I know who you are," I said bitterly.

"Ya but it is only tradition for me to sit with you on the first day of school," he said smirking.

"Can you just get over it," I asked.

"Get over what," he asked, I just rolled mt eyes.

I heard the bell ring and I was so happy to get up from my seat and nearly run to my brother that was talking to one of his manny friends. "Do you want to skip," I asked frantically.

He nodded and said, "the last two classes don't really matter to me."

"Same here," I said and I walked out of the building

"What is wrong," he asked me

"Sebastian," was all I said.

"I have another few words with him," he said in a kind tone "Before I kill him that is," he added.

"Jon," I said, "Come on."

"I was just joking."

"Nice joke." Sebastian can do a lot of stupid stuff in 7th grade, like an alarming amount. _But whatever_ I told myself _it does not matter now._

The rest of the day went by fast but I couldn't get the golden boy that has multiple layers of walls surrounding him out of my head.

Authors Note- Sorry about how short it is I did not want It to be too long of a story, but whatever for now. Remember if you want to see something specific from me in this story happen to tell me and I might just put it in. Also, I would like to know how fast you would want the Clary-Jace relationship to develop. And next time I will try to make it from Jaces POV, let me know what you think. (:


	3. Why Me

Chapter-2, Why Me

(Jaces POV)

I was sitting in my room fiddling with the remote watching tv, what came on screen was a red-haired girl that would have looked okay but the dye was slowly washing out and it looked uneven and messy, not like Clary, not that I care about her, _you can not care about a girl in one day_ I repeated in my head

I heard a faint sound at my door so I got up and slowly opened the door and I saw Izzy. "Yes," I asked.

"Clary texted me and said we could go out tomorrow," she said looking guilty.

"And you said no," I said a little too confidently, though I did not care I was too tired to care.

"No," she said, and I could not help but sigh as I leaned against the door frame.

"Just get her out of here before 6... Okay," I said and she nodded as I slowly closed the door. Tomorrow was a big day and my new parents and the other people that were helping me were going to understand that I witnessed mt fathers murder and my mother that died for me. And they were going to help the man that killed them go to jail.

Even though this was going on I still had to go to school, and honestly, I did not really want to miss it. So I got up after hours of thinking and I took a shower as fast as I could and I got dressed and whet downstairs to make breakfast.

I sat there not really thinking about anything and I heard people behind me come and take pancakes then leave leaving me alone with my thoughts, and honestly, I deserved that. I got my backpack after cleaning up and headed out to the bus.

I got on with Alec and Izzy And we sat in our now normal seat in the back of the bus, putting our backpacks in the seat in front of us that no one was in yesterday.

"Jace," Alec said.

"Ya?" I asked.

"What are you thinking about," He asked.

 _The redhead_ I thought, "Tonight," I lied. I know that I should not think about the girl but I could not help it, she was always in my head but she was so confusing-

"It is the redhead," Izzy said she knew how to read me a little too well for only knowing me for a month, or maybe I did not want her to read me, It did not matter though so I just looked up and said "I don't know what you are talking about."

"Right," Alec said as he got off the bus and pat me on the back. I got up after him and walked to first class with clay in it.

I sat in my spot next to her and she was still in her little world of sketching.

"Hi," I said lamely. She jumped into the air and I said "Sorry,"

"it is fine," she said, "it is not nice to sneak up on people"

"I was sitting right here," I said and laughed a little

"are you okay," she asked me as the teacher started to talk and I looked a the teacher kind of avoiding the question, I felt her shrug and look at her book. My mind wandered to her and I did not care if I did not know her I would be scared and anxious for tonight. So my mind wandered and thought about even if I liked her what would be the chance of her liking me back.

The next class was biology and I was paired with the one and only Sebastian, I was not paying attention but I caught some girls looking at me so I just winked at them and they started to laugh so I smirked and went back to looking cool as I thought and took some notes to remember later.

The teacher exited the room. Sebastian said "Hi, there is a party tomorrow," He continued without a second glance "You wanna come, man?" He asked.

I nodded and grinned, maybe it would be a little fun and get my mind off of things.

The rest of the class was pretty short, I came out of class and went out to my locker and as I opened it and heard a fake high-pitched voice I turned around and saw the girl with brown hair that Izzy sat with before Clary yesterday. She was giggling and looking at me and whispering to her fake friends that probably hated her.

I raised my eyebrows "Yes?" I questioned, they giggled. "Can I do anything for you?"

"Plenty," The leader that I assumed was Kaelie "Who knew that the new kid would be so hot," She said and batted her eyes, that made her look more like a troublemaker then innocent.

The bell rang and I smirked, _maybe tomorrow_ I thought. I heard her say something to me behind my back but I did not care I got to my next few classes and they all went by fast.

I heard the bell ring for lunch and I ran to the table where Clary was already sitting. I had a question that I needed to ask her about Sebastian.

She looked up as I sat down "What is between you and Sebastian."

She looked kind of scared to respond but she said "I used to date him," and she looked down. There was clearly more but she did want to talk so I did not force her.

"Okay," Was all I said as the others sat down, I almost saw Izzy wink at me while Clary was looking down at her book I rolled my eyes and sat down with us four, and 2 more.

The one that was wearing a lot of eyeliner said "Biscuit," Clary looked at him "Why don't you introduce us, especially Pretty boy," I opened my mouth to speak but he put his hands up and said "Not you, him," he said and pointed to Alec. I tried not to looked surprised but I was kinda happy for Alec, he was barely accepting it himself.

"Simon, Magnus this is Alec, Jace, and Izzy," She said pointing to each person, "And," she continued "And Alec, Jace, Izzy This is Simon and Magnus," She continued pointing to each person, Magnus just nodded while Alec Blushed.

"So," The guy without sparkles over his said "Dye Blonde," He said pointing to me I was going to tell him something "Hair extensions," He pointed to Izzy.

He opened his mouth to speak but clary cut him off saying "Simon, they are not as bad as they look."

"And for the record," I put in "My hair is naturally blond." He just rolled his eyes.

"And you have known them what, one day," he said ignoring me. She just shrugged as Jon sat down that I remember from the class before this.

"Got a party CC," He said she nodded again. She nodded and said something that I could not catch. "And I told him to Fuck Off."

"Thank you," She said politely I grinned.

"No problem little sis," He said.

"I'm not little," She said defensively.

"Well I'm bigger," He said confidently.

"By 1 minute," She muttered annoyed.

The bell rang and I left the lunchroom and went to the halls and I felt someone pull me out of the one-way rush.

"You like her," Jon said. I rolled my eyes.

"I have known her 1 day," I told him.

"Exactly you just want to use her don't you," He almost asked.

"Even if I did like her I would never hurt her."

"How can you be so sure."

"Because she is not the normal type I would go for, and if I did I would not come out of it hurting her."

"And how do you know that?" I said nothing "Exactly you like her."

"Just don't hurt her," He said and I nodded though he did not see me as he was swallowed by the crowd and I got swallowed too.

Maybe he and everyone else was right. Maybe.

I walked to the next to classes and they went by fast enough to get me on the bus with Izzy and Alec in the back of the bus, and they were talking and I leaned against the busses wall and I rested my head on the window and got off of the bus when we got home.

Izzy disappeared with Clary later and she came back for a while before leaving right before six

I had the meeting or whatever you would want to call it I thought that that would get most of my stress on me but there was still some there. Probably from what Jon said about Clary, but who knows. Right.

Authors Note-

Okay I have a lot to say, First of all, I did decide to use one of your suggestions about Sebastian, I was originally going to do something between her and his family and I might still do that but I can also use the request about Seb - Clary. And I'm sorry it a little short, it is a little longer than the last chapter and, but I hope you can hold with me till they start getting longer. Second what I meant in the little authors note two chapters ago meant that I might do each chapter will be 1-2 days in the universe I have crafted not that I will update every day though it will still be frequent. I do understand how that could be confusing. But I am happy to get another one out today. Thanks for the support.


	4. Sleepover

Most if not all of the characters are owned by Cassandra Clare.

Here is the extra long story (:

Chapter 3: Sleepover

Clary POV

I woke up to my alarm clock, I turned it off and sat up and stared at the floor. I debated getting up but I just sat there for who knows how long.

I heard a knock on the door and forced words out of my mouth "Ya," was all I said.

"Clarissa your mother sent me up here," He expected me to respond when I did not he continued "You are going to be late."

So with that, I forced my self into some average Clary-close, I walked downstairs the feeling of the sweatpants hitting my ankles kinda annoyed me. So I stood next to the island in the middle of the kitchen and ate the toast my mom had made for me. And threw on some crocks and walked out of the door the sound of the shoes hitting my feet in a squeaky sound. I got on the bus and realized I looked like a mess, I tried to care and failed miserably.

I got into my and Simon's seat in the middle of the bus, though I am lucky to be seated next to him cuz a couple of kids got In a fight so now we need assigned seats.

"Clary"

But who was I to care, now I was with Simon and not some other Bitch.

"Clary," Simon said again snapping fingers in my face blocking my view from whatever I was staring at. I made a split second decision and decided to not care for now.

"Yes," I said now looking at him.

"Did you hear what I said?" He asked. I shook my head, no. "I said," He continued and I had to keep forcing my self not to drift off. "There is a party Izzy invited me to. So be aware that she might tell you to come."

I sighed and looked down. Oh, how I hated parties. Sebastian invited me to a couple high school party one and it sucked, that night was the night that Sebastian's Dad... Stop, don't remind yourself. I told my self.

But it was always going to be in my head forever.

"Clary!" I heard someone practically yell. I looked up to Simon and raised my eyebrows in confusion. "Forget it," he said and I shrugged and felt bad.

I exited the bus and went to Homeroom dow the few halls to the well-placed class, I sat down and took out my sketchbook. I let my self go in the sketch and let my self draw what I was thinking. I was not paying good attention to the sketch, But I was focused on my thoughts.

I felt someone lean into me and whisper something in my ear. I was too tired to jump or to get scared or care in any form. So I stupidly paid no attention.

They poked my back and I looked at them _Jace_ I said to my self.

"Ya," I said once again.

"There is a football game after this do you wanna come and watch me," he asked kindly.

 _No, I want to sit in the school parking lot and sketch cuz no one is there cuz of the football game. No do I want to run into commotion. No do I want to look like a creep watching my ex. No do I want to be surrounded by people. No, do I want my brother to ask why I was there, or question it. No do I want to be there. No, No, NO._

"Yes," I said and he grinned. I did not like him grinning that much, but whatever I already had to be kinda creepy watching random people.

"We are against our apparent rivals, but we will see," he said turning to the teacher. I shrugged and looked into my sketchbook and sat in that spot sketching in my book until the bell rang.

I ran to my next class with Izzy and sat in my spot in the back forgetting to go to my locker. I sat down not wanting to communicate with Izzy for one reason; the stupid party. I do not know how I know that she would ask me but the feeling was big. She had everything and was popular despite hanging out with me, and if she wanted Simon to go then she would want me to go to. And if on cue the bell rang and she took a seat right next to me.

She did not even try to start a conversation before saying "There is a party do you have close, actually I want to dress you so come over to my house, 7:30 I'll text you" She said not even giving me a choice.

I said "I would love to come and have you dress me," I lied.

"Okay," she said. Today was gonna be a weird day.

I went back to not paying attention and sketching a painting that I was going to paint for the next class. I zoned in and out of class while I was lost in my own world. I wondered about what the teacher was talking about and I did not even try to pay attention, because I did not really care about my grade in this class, so whatever, focus on this I told my self and I did as I was told, even if I was told by my self.

That sounds depressing I laughed to my self.

The bell rang and I zoomed up and got t next class in one min, a brand new record that I beat from last year.

I took out my tools and drew on the pice that I was going to paint. It took a while to get right and I ended up adding details that I did not think to add in the sketch and soon it turned into something I was not thinking of when I started it but I liked it so I was fine with it being in a way incomplete. I was finished quicker then I expected but I was okay with what I had made and I knew that if I over thought it I would end up hating it.

Class went bay fast and in no time I had study hall. I asked the teacher if I could go around to the back of the school and since he was barely paying attention he said yes and I walked back into the back halls that rarely anyone came to and I walked along with my thoughts.

The bell was gonna ring so I made it back to class to pick up my stuff and I left to go to lunch.

I walked down the seemingly endless hallways, and a part of me wanted them to be. I got to the lunchroom and sat down abandoning my thoughts, I was alone and I kinda wanted it to stay that way, but I knew that I could not, Simon and Magnus was going to sit with me, not that I wanted to be alone, but I had a surprising amount on my mind. I grabbed my phone and texted my mom to tell her where I was going to go, she replied and said okay.

I closed my phone and looked up to see 6 other people sitting with me and 2 coming, it used to be a maximum of 3 other people sitting with me. The old list was Me, Jon, Simon, and Magnus. And Jon would normally not sit with me anyway. There were 10 people at this table rather than 4. The list is Me(Would look at the golden boy), Simon(Who could not keep his eyes off of Isabelle), Magnus(Was flirting with Alec, making Him blush), Jace (who was looking at my surprised expression), Izzy(Who was laughing at Simon's stupid jokes), Alec(Blushing), Sebastian(Who probably wants me to get back with him though I hate him, and talking to me, kind of apologizing), Jon(Who was looking at me amused at how much commotion I could cause tho I did not cause it), Kaelie(staring at Jace who was still gaping at me and how 1 second ago I just realized this), And Aline (was doing the same thing as Kaelie).

"Yes," I said in a weak voice. Everyone's head snapped in my direction Kalie and Aline looked jealous of me as Jace could not hold back laughter. I wanted to slap him in the face so bad. Magnus patted me on the back.

Izzy looked at me and asked "Do you want to stay the night,"

"Sure," I said, I saw out of the corner of my eye Sebastian look like he wanted me to come over to his house.

"Seb, leave. You know what your father did to me and you sat there and laugh when it happened. Don't even try. And leave."

"If I go I'll take your popularity with me," He said. I was popular before and while I dated him and after what happened with his family I just was lost in my own world always.

"I'm not popular," I snarled.

"You where," He grinned.

"No," I said not caring who was listening.

"I'm not afraid," He grinned now accepting that I was not going to get back together with him.

And he left before I could take a few more words with him. I sat back down and opened my book before I kept on sketching everyone slowly got into conversation and Jace said nothing the whole time. I found that kinda funny seeing as Kaelie and Aline where all up in his face. He was thinking and he looked so elegant and like a movie character that had a bunch of makeup on except he had none of that, It was a little confusing.

\o\o\o\o\o\o\o\o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/

I was riding over to Izzys house that also had Jace and Alec living there. I know I say house but it was a mansion with servants, it was way to easy to get lost in there. It was like an unfamiliar neighbor hood. You could not understand it unless if you lived in it. I rand the doorbell and had my single small bag in my hand the door was answered surprisingly by Izzy.

"You look like a hot mess," She said I laughed.

"Good evening to you to Izzy," I joked though she was still looking at my outfit.

"It is okay we can fix it," she said distracted.

She led me up to her room and she walked into her huge walk in closet and pulled out a green dress with a low back that stoped mid thigh. It was one or two shades darker then my eyes, it was still really bright though. "This," she said as she flung a few items on the bed next to the dress including high heels. "Will be wonderful, go put it on," she finished.

I obeyed and walked into the bathroom and threw on the dress and multiple pieces of jewelry and the heels. I felt so under clothed.

I still came out of the bathroom and Izzy's eyes brightened and she said "OMG, Jace will be looking at you all night," I looked so confused and surprised "You like him too don't you," She squealed so loud it could have burst my eardrums.

"What do you mean," I said and asked.

"He likes you too you are perfectly fine," She said.

"What do you mean?" I asked more of a question.

She laughed and looked somehow refreshed.

\o\o\o\o\o\o\o\o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/

We where walking home and wow I'm only in 8th grade I mean it was not that bad and I knew that, I was the least drunk out of all of us was me along with Jace. I was walking with Jon, who actually showed up. We were all talking, and laughing, by the time that I got home, Izzy was talking about a pool party that I was dragged into also.

And Izzy was not wrong about Jace tho, even I could tell that.

We got to the mansion and I could not get the golden boy out of my head. But in no time I was asleep and what seemed as a little less then a minute I was a awake and Izzy got up the same time as me. And she looked at her watch and groaned we have an hour.

"It is only 10:30?" I questioned.

"Who's Idea was it to have the party at 11:30?" She asked.

"Your genus mind," I said. She laughed.

"Okay we need to get our swimsuits on," She looked at me like this was some sort of game plan. I just nodded. She went into her closet once again and took out pink for herself and more green for me.

I walked into the bathroom and put on the bathing suit. I looked at my self in the mirror. I told myself I looked bad but I knew I looked good.

I knocked on the bathroom door as Izzy was getting dressed on the other side

I heard a faint come in, so I came out and she was clutching a pillow and she squealed once again "OMG, you have abs," She said and I rolled my eyes as she had said the first part loud and the second quietly.

"Okay, Okay, Okay," she said trying to calm herself down she ginned. "Jace will love this," she said emerging from the closet.

"Im not on this earth to please Jace," I said she grinned.

\o\o\o\o\o\o\o\o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/

I was at the pool and we where ready to get in the pool and play truth and dare in the pool for some reason. The only people that where invited was the people that sat at the table to except Sebastian, Kaelie, and Aline.

I took off my dress and I almost felt someone stare at me but when I turned around to go into the pool every one was in there own conversation, Izzy and Jace, Jon And everyone else. I walked into the shallow part in the pool into the pool and sat down letting the water barley reach my waist.

We sat down in a circle and I was seated next to Jace and Izzy With Jon across from me.

"Clary you start," Izzy said and I wanted to dare someone so I chose Jon

"Jonie," I said "Truth or Dare," I only ever choose Jon if I want to dare someone to do something, he knew that.

"Dare," He said I nodded.

"tomorrow during our weekly target trip, I want you to flirt with a worker of my choosing, and you have to give her a present of my choosing," I grinned.

"That Is not that bad," Jace said.

"She will get it on recording and send it to you," Jon started "Then you will realize my pain." Jon kept on shaking his head.

"Alec," Jon turned to him "Truth or dare."

"Dare," Alec mumbled.

"Magnus?" Jon said and Magnus's head snapped words him "Got any glitter?" He asked and he nodded and sprinted to his bag and got glitter. He handed it to Jon. "Magnus, Alec over there," He said pointing outside of the pool. They got 5 feet away from the pool. Jon opened the glitter bottle. By this point, everyone was grinning.

He dumped it over Alec, "Rub it over Magnus," He said and sucked in a breath because he was chuckling so much. He was blushing like crazy while every one was laughing quietly so they could not hear. My stomach hurt so much.

Jace's POV

they where rubbing glitter while every one was rolling around in as silent as possible laughter.

"Keep going," Jon called. I could almost feel Alec roll his eye.

I felt Clary slip and she almost fell into the water but I caught her and sat her upright a little closer to me. At the last minute, I put her hand in mine. She looked at me and smiled.

"Is that entertaining enough for you," Alec said after a minute.

"It is never enough babe," Magnus said in a comically deep voice

"Nope," Jon said as They sat down. Alec rolled his eyes as I noticed how much he was blushing. I laughed to myself.

I heard the faint sound of the ice cream truck and Clary was alerted shot upright and jumped over the fence and running out to the front of the yard dripping with some money that she had grabbed.

"Does she normally do that," I asked.

"Yep," Jon said and grinned at me. Clary came running back with target bags of ice cream I laughed

"I did not know what you liked so I got everything," she said breathlessly. Everyone got up and took there ice cream thing and got back in the water eating

"Simon, Truth or Dare," Alec asked.

"Dare," He said, I grinned for Alec.

"I dare you to kiss Izzy," He said almost in revenge for him laughing so hard.

He turned to Izzy already red like Clary's hair and her lips where on his and Magnus looked at Alec and kissed him. Clary looked at me a little after I looked at her. I kissed her, I don't care how long but I pulled her into my lap and she wrapped her arms around me and we kissed along with every one else. I could almost feel Jon glaring and grinning at me. But that is not what mattered.

We stopped eventually and everyone else was kissing and they slowly stopped. And looked at us, Izzy grinned at the sight of us. Jon came back with another pice of ice cream for Clary.

Authors Note-

Remember to leave a review, and thx for the support. And I hope you love the extra long chapter.

If you look this up you will get a good idea of what clary was wearing for the swim suit; people wearing green swimsuit 2 piece, it is the 2nd one down 3rd to the left after the shopping items.


End file.
